


hoarse

by katierosefun



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Has Issues, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Angst, Chemical Pneuomnia, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Miscommunication, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Post-Episode: s04e15 Deception, Protective Ahsoka Tano, Sickfic, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28670619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katierosefun/pseuds/katierosefun
Summary: “I’m not talking about this,” Anakin said. “You can lecture me later.”He started for the door. He heard other footsteps behind him, but not Obi-Wan’s.“Master,” Ahsoka started. “I don’t think—”Anakin marched on, practically punched the console to open the door. They only just started to slide open before Anakin heard coughing—weak, at first, and then harder, harsher, and then a thump—Anakin whirled around to find Ahsoka resting a hand on Obi-Wan’s back, her eyes wide and stricken.[or: after the deception arc, it really takes chemical pneumonia for Anakin and Obi-Wan to actually talk to each other.]
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 23
Kudos: 437





	hoarse

“Master?”

Anakin didn’t bother looking up from the packs scattered around him. Three packs, all free of bombs. Mission almost complete. Just blow up this stupid base, and then they could go back to the cruiser, get the next operation, and then the next, and then the next, and then the next. “Yeah?”

“Rex and I just finished our half of the perimeter sweep.”

“Great.” Anakin stood up, picked out of the empty packs. “Help me out with these. Shuttle should be coming down any second.” 

“Master Kenobi’s not back yet.”

Anakin paused. He turned around to Ahsoka.

Her lips were pressed together, arms folded tightly over her chest. “Communications are down,” she said. “Rex says he thinks it has something to do with the interference from the last air fight, but either way…we haven’t been able to make contact.”

Anakin looked at the base behind them. Men were either packing up their equipment or cleaning their weapons. Some of them were looking up to the skies, probably waiting for the shuttle.

“He’ll be fine,” Anakin said, tossing a pack to Ahsoka.

Ahsoka caught, shouldered the pack. “I know,” she said. “But he’s not usually late.”

“There’s a first time for everything,” Anakin replied, but he still looked at the base again.

“Do you think he ran into trouble?”

Anakin looked at Ahsoka. She was turned towards the base too.

“Even if he did,” Anakin said, adjusting the pack over his shoulders, “he can handle himself.”

“ _Yeah_ , but…”

Before Ahsoka could finish, the ground _shook_. Men bolted upright, stumbled back—and for a second, Anakin thought that there was some earthquake, maybe an aftershock from a different battle on this planet, but no, when Anakin looked up, he found that the _base_ was the thing that was shaking. The base, and there, slowly exiting from the funnels of the base—

“Gas,” Anakin said sharply, yanking Ahsoka back. Craning his neck, he shouted, “Get _back!_ ”

The men didn’t need to be told twice. Everyone backed away from the base, their heads tilted up to the sky as the green-yellow fumes snaked into the sky. From this distance, Anakin couldn’t smell or breathe in the actual gas, but if it came from the base…

“Shuttles are here,” Ahsoka said, but Anakin could already hear the thrum and hum of the shuttles behind him.

“Get in with the others,” Anakin said. “I’ll—”

The ground shook again, but this time, everyone was prepared. The men halted from where they stood near the shuttles, some of them still helmeted so Anakin couldn’t see their reactions, but he could imagine them as more of the green-yellow fumes bloomed across the sky. This time, Anakin smelled just the barest trace of sulfur.

“Go,” Anakin said, shoving Ahsoka. “ _Go_.”

Ahsoka stumbled backwards, but then she stood up, pointed. “Over there!”

Anakin turned around and, where Ahsoka pointed, he saw a familiar figure running out of the base. With an arm shielding his face, Obi-Wan shouted hoarsely, “We have to go _now!_ ”

Anakin didn’t bother waiting for an explanation. He turned around to the others. “You heard him—get _moving!_ ”

He didn’t need to remind the men twice. Everyone boarded the shuttle in a rush of boots and packs, and then Obi-Wan and Anakin slipped in just as the base shuddered again. When the shuttle took off, the base finally gave in, and only a few seconds later, they felt the force of the explosion.

The shuttle rocked forward once, caught in the sudden wind and heat of the blast, but when they didn’t go down, everyone relaxed. Anakin could feel it—hear the slightest slip of a sigh and the rub of gloves easing from their grip on the shuttle straps.

“Well,” Anakin managed, “congratulations, everyone.”

At that, a few men laughed.

Anakin laughed a little too, but he was glad when the shuttle reached the cruiser. He was even gladder when everyone got out of the shuttle, off to either drop off equipment or report to medbay.

Anakin stepped out of shuttle. He turned around once, to where Obi-Wan and Ahsoka were walking out behind him.

“Council report’s in a few hours, right?” Ahsoka asked.

“Sure is,” Anakin replied. He tossed the pack amongst the others, looked once at Ahsoka. “Meet you at the bridge then.”

“Where are you going?” Obi-Wan.

Anakin looked at him. “Does it matter?”

\--

“Hey.”

Anakin looked out from under the starfighter. “Hey, Snips. Pass me the…” He gestured.

“Sure.” A moment later, something fell on Anakin’s foot.

“ _Ouch_ ,” Anakin snapped, rolling out from under the starfighter. He picked up the tool, pointed it at Ahsoka. “What was that for?”

“You know what that was for,” Ahsoka replied.

“Really don’t,” Anakin said, starting back under the starfighter.

The underside sparked a few times before Ahsoka said, “I’m going to get Master Kenobi for debrief. You should come.”

Anakin let out a short laugh. “I don’t think so.”

Anakin heard the creak of metal as Ahsoka settled on top of the starfighter. “Are you just going to keep ignoring him?”

“Pretty sure I’m not,” Anakin replied. He narrowed his eyes at the jumble of wires above him. Shining his light up to the wiring, he added, “It’d be pretty difficult leading a mission that way, wouldn’t it?”

Another creak of metal, and then Ahsoka said, “Fine. I’ll just get Master Kenobi myself.”

Anakin heard footsteps leading away, and when he slipped back out from under the starfighter, Ahsoka was already halfway across the hanger. Anakin watched her go, turning the flashlight around in his hands.

A quiet series of beeps brought Anakin back into focus.

“Don’t give me that,” Anakin told Artoo as he slid back under the starfighter. “If you wanna go see him, you can too.”

Another series of beeps and whistles forced Anakin back out from under the starfighter. “You better not repeat that in front of Ahsoka.”

\--

Anakin was still wiping his hands free of engine grease by the time he got to the bridge, but if anyone thought that was unprofessional, they didn’t say anything. If they did, Anakin wouldn’t have cared either way.

Ahsoka and Obi-Wan were already waiting at the holoprojector. Ahsoka moved a little to the left, leaving a pointed space between Obi-Wan and herself. Anakin took Ahsoka’s other side instead.

“Skywalker,” Plo Koon said now. “The others were only just telling us about the success regarding the Separatist base. Congratulations.”

Anakin just nodded. “I’m guessing congratulations aren’t the only things in order?”

“No,” Yoda replied. Even over hologram, the old master’s gaze seemed to pierce right into the room. “To a medical station, you will go.”

“So a supply run.”

Ahsoka looked at Anakin, her eyebrows inching up her forehead, but Anakin didn’t let himself look back down. “Is that all?” he asked, wiping his hands against the rag again. It was an ugly grey color, which was funny, because it had been much, much whiter when Anakin had picked it up. “Anywhere we’re specifically supposed to go after the medical station, or is this a pick-up and wait situation?”

“You will be transporting the supplies to Felucia,” Plo Koon replied.

“Felucia,” Anakin repeated. “Got it. And then?”

“Excited, are you?” Yoda asked.

Anakin looked up. Both Plo Koon and Yoda were observing him specifically now, and not just them—Anakin could feel both Obi-Wan and Ahsoka’s eyes settle on him. He twisted the rag around in his hands and, squeezing it once, replied, “Not excited, masters. Just staying on top of my toes.”

Then, unable to resist himself, Anakin added, “Someone has to, right? We’ve been getting a lot of surprises lately, but that could just be me.”

“What he _means_ ,” Obi-Wan said, and Anakin looked at his former master for the first time since walking into the bridge. Obi-Wan’s face was pale under the reflected light of the hologram, and his hair—still growing out after getting his…appearance back—was just slightly ruffled from the back. Anakin wondered if Obi-Wan might have just woken up.

Then Anakin remembered he wasn’t supposed to care.

“What _I_ mean,” Anakin said, looking back at the hologram, “is that I’ll direct us to the medical station and then Felucia, and then wherever else we need to go.” He looked at Obi-Wan, who just pressed his lips together. “ _That’s_ what I mean.”

Ahsoka cleared her throat. “Is there anything else, Masters?”

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin steadily.

Anakin waited for Obi-Wan to look away first.

He didn’t.

“No,” Anakin heard Plo Koon say. “That was all. May the Force be with you.”

With that, the hologram shorted out, and Anakin pushed himself away from the holoprojector.

“Was that necessary?” Obi-Wan’s voice was sharp.

Anakin twisted the rag around his hands. “Ahsoka,” he said over his shoulder, “I’m going to alert the others about our next assignment. If there’s anything—”

“Ah, yes, very mature—”

“I’m _sorry_ ,” Anakin said coolly, turning around. “Was there something you wanted to add?”

Obi-Wan pushed himself away from the holoprojector. Anakin noticed the slightest sway in Obi-Wan’s step as he walked forward, but Obi-Wan didn’t seem to notice it himself—or maybe he did, because he suddenly stopped, his arms folding over his chest. “I know you’re upset,” he said steadily. Anakin thought Obi-Wan was breathing harder, but he couldn’t be sure. He just wanted to leave. “But that was—”

“In case you didn’t hear,” Anakin interrupted, “the Council just gave us our next assignment—and _I_ need to tell the rest of my men that we’ve got to get to the other side of the galaxy.”

“Then I’ll go with you,” Obi-Wan said abruptly, walking forward, but again, he came to a slow stop.

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan again. “You just stay here,” he said roughly.

Obi-Wan looked up, frowning. “Anakin…” His voice was suddenly weaker, but Anakin was already turning around.

“I’m not talking about this,” Anakin said. “You can lecture me later.” He started for the door. He heard other footsteps behind him, but not Obi-Wan’s.

“Master,” Ahsoka started. “I don’t think—” 

Anakin marched on, practically punched the console to open the door. They only just started to slide open before Anakin heard coughing—weak, at first, and then harder, harsher, and then a _thump_ —

Anakin whirled around to find Ahsoka resting a hand on Obi-Wan’s back, her eyes wide and stricken.

“What—” Anakin’s mouth went dry. Obi-Wan was on his knees, one hand reaching for his chest, the other resting on the ground. “Obi-Wan—”

“Master Kenobi?” Ahsoka was saying. “Are you—”

“Perfectly alright,” Obi-Wan said, his voice strained. He struggled back up to his feet—one hand blindly reaching up for the edge of the holoprojector, the other covering his coughs. “Just…afraid that—”

He coughed a few more times, his breathing growing harsher and shorter. “ _Chest_ —”

Anakin’s mind scrambled back into focus, and suddenly, he remembered that—

“Gas,” Anakin said suddenly. He hurried over to Obi-Wan, who was still struggling to pull himself up. “Hold on— _hold on_ —did you go to medbay? Did—”

“No time,” Obi-Wan managed. “Was…” He ducked his head away, this time coughing hard enough for Anakin’s chest to hurt.

“Okay,” Anakin said, trying to keep his voice even. “Ahsoka, call ahead to medbay. _Hurry_.”

Ahsoka just nodded, darting out of the room. Meanwhile, Anakin turned to Obi-Wan, who was still struggling for breath. The coughing had at least subsided, but Obi-Wan’s face was red from the sudden exertion. His breath rattled, shallowed as he tried to start up again.

“Don’t,” Anakin said, gingerly tugging Obi-Wan’s hand away from the holoprojector. “Just—I don’t want you to move around when you’re like this.”

“I’m…” Obi-Wan started to say something, but the rest was lost in another coughing fit, It was a frighteningly long time before he finally was able to speak. “Not…an invalid.”

Obi-Wan dropped his head back against the holoprojector, breathing out once. A chill ran up Anakin’s spine.

“Just…deep breaths,” Anakin said. “Got it?”

Obi-Wan turned his head slightly. He opened his mouth to say something, but Anakin added hurriedly, “And no more talking. Don’t need you to waste any more breaths.”

Obi-Wan made a small sound, one that was definitely one of disapproval, but to Anakin’s relief, he didn’t say anything else. Obi-Wan turned his head back to the front, let out another feeble cough that resulted in a small half-groan from Obi-Wan.

“Does it hurt?” Anakin asked, observing the tight furrow in Obi-Wan’s brow.

Obi-Wan nodded once. He shifted against the holoprojector and then, hoarsely, Obi-Wan said, “Stop.”

Anakin turned to Obi-Wan. “What?”

“Worrying,” Obi-Wan’s voice was slow, cracking on too little breath. But his eyes were serious, clear when they found Anakin’s. “Not…” He coughed again, this time just barely turning over to his side. Obi-Wan’s shoulders trembled lightly, his breaths sharp and pained as he reached yet again for the edge of the holoprojector.

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan’s shaking shoulders just once before setting a hand on his former master’s back. “Easy,” Anakin said. “ _Easy_.”

“’kin—” Obi-Wan turned back around. He swallowed, his head lolling around his shoulders as he lifted his head up to Anakin. “You don’t have to.”

Anakin stared. He could find his own reflection in Obi-Wan’s eyes easily, he realized.

“Obi-Wan—” Anakin started, but before he could say anything else, the doors slid open.

When Kix fit the oxygen mask over Obi-Wan’s face, Anakin made sure that he was out of the room.

\--

“He’s okay now, in case you were wondering.”

Anakin looked up.

Ahsoka nodded back to the direction of medbay. “Well, okay’s a pretty strong term. Kix gave him some medicine to bring down the inflammation in his lungs. He’ll be better in a few days, give or take.”

“Oh.” Anakin looked back down at the ground. “Great.”

“Yeah.” A sigh. “I’m just…glad that he’s okay.”

Anakin nodded.

“So…are you going to talk to him now?”

Anakin looked at Ahsoka.

Ahsoka looked back up at him, her chin lifted.

“He probably needs to rest,” Anakin said.

“He’ll rest,” Ahsoka said. “But I just think…”

She didn’t finish.

Anakin dropped his head back against the wall. “What?” he asked, closing his eyes.

“I just…” Ahsoka’s voice drifted. Then, Anakin felt Ahsoka settle next to him. The thunk of her head against the wall next to his was weirdly reassuring. “I just think that if you were the one who just got really sick, then I would still visit you, even if I was really mad.”

“Yeah, but I wouldn’t fake my death,” Anakin said. The words came out much faster and harsher than he thought or meant them to be, but when he opened his eyes, Ahsoka was looking up at the ceiling.

“I guess,” Ahsoka said. She sighed and stepped away from the wall. “I was mad at him too, you know.”

Anakin didn’t say anything.

\--

Obi-Wan was asleep when Anakin walked into medbay.

Anakin found that he was both disappointed and relieved about that—and he knew that this would have been the perfect opportunity to just walk out of medbay then. There was his excuse to Ahsoka about why a conversation never happened: just bad timing.

But Anakin looked at Obi-Wan again—Obi-Wan, whose lips were slightly cracked and dry from the oxygen mask, shadows dancing under his eyes even in sleep. His hands were turned upwards, palms facing the ceiling. Anakin knew that if he looked, he would find callouses and small cuts gathered from years of training and battle—that was, if the transformation didn’t take away all that stuff.

Anakin sat down at Obi-Wan’s bedside. He looked down at Obi-Wan’s hands, and for a moment, his own chest felt too tight, and it wasn’t until he found the same callouses and cuts did that tightness loosen. Some things stayed the same.

Anakin swallowed. He rubbed an angry hand over his face.

“Idiot,” he muttered. He looked resentfully at Obi-Wan, who was still asleep. Anakin almost wished that Obi-Wan would wake up, but his former master remained unconscious, his chest rising and falling steadier than it had a few hours ago.

Anakin closed his eyes, running a hand through his hair. “Ahsoka said that I should talk to you too,” he muttered. “And you’re asleep on me. Just my luck.”

He looked at Obi-Wan again, whose expression hadn’t changed the slightest.

Anakin rested his elbows on Obi-Wan’s bed.

He waited.

“Guess you deserve the sleep,” he said after a while. “So…”

Anakin waited again. For some movement, something to give.

When Obi-Wan remained asleep, Anakin dropped his head onto the mattress.

He was dimly aware of the fact that he should move. Leave medbay and busy himself with preparations for the assignment at hand.

He listened to Obi-Wan breathe instead.

\--

“’kin?”

Anakin jerked up. Obi-Wan’s eyes were opening slowly, his lips just barely moving as he repeated, “’kin—”

“Yeah,” Anakin said. He sat up, looked at Obi-Wan. “Do you need anything? Does something hurt?”

Obi-Wan swallowed. “No,” he said quietly. “No…just…”

He shifted under the covers, his face barely turned towards Anakin. “You.”

Anakin’s throat hurt. “Yeah,” he said. “Me.”

They looked at each other.

“I’m—glad that you’re okay,” Anakin said. He looked down at Obi-Wan’s hands. “Ahsoka told me that you’ll be on medication for a few days. So you should be fine soon.” He looked up once at Obi-Wan, looked away quickly.

“That’s…” Obi-Wan’s voice was slow, still sticky with sleep. “A relief.”

“Yeah.” Anakin kept his eyes on the opposite side of medbay. “Anyways, I’ll just…”

 _Leave_ , Anakin meant to say.

He looked at Obi-Wan again. Obi-Wan was watching him quietly. When realizing that Anakin was looking back at him, Obi-Wan lowered his eyes.

Anakin cleared his throat. “Is there…anything you need?”

Obi-Wan looked up.

“I mean…” Anakin gestured halfheartedly. “Water. A datapad. Company.”

Obi-Wan’s face softened.

After a moment, he said, “Company might be nice.”

Anakin nodded. And nodded again, and then he sat down. “Okay. Company it is.”

\--

They talked until their voices were hoarse.

\--

They didn’t mind.

**Author's Note:**

> no one: 
> 
> no one at all: 
> 
> me: pOst-dEcePtiOn aRc fIc
> 
> (no, seriously, i know that i write about this arc a lot, but! this idea was in my head since october because of the whumptober prompt 'chemical pneumonia', but i didn't actually start writing it all until december, and now here we are!) 
> 
> as always, comments/kudos are greatly appreciated! 
> 
> oh, and of course, come say hello on [tumblr!](https://katierosefun.tumblr.com/)


End file.
